Sleepwalker
by Rainha of Pandemonium
Summary: The Emperor has formed a nasty habit of sleepwalking much to Ultimecia's delight. Be warned! Slight Lemon/lemons! Inspired from song by Nightwish.


**A.N. Inspired by the song "Sleepwalker" by Nightwish. I own nothing. Slight lemon/lemons in this fic. Rated M to be safe. **_**Revised! **_

**Sleepwalker**

Ultimecia lay in her chambers fully awake. Her hair was let down from its stiff style of horns to fall against her like long platinum rivers that successfully hid her bare form. She lay waiting in a large, opulent bed fit for a queen.

Her heightened senses detected him approaching from his distant lair in Pandemonium, like he had done the previous night and countless other nights before. It had been the same thing over and over again since her last purification.

The door creaked open and her gold eyes watched the Emperor meander into her room. The pale light of the rarely moonlit sky reflected off his armor, as he moved like an undead zombie in the darkness.

The first night it happened, it surprised and outraged the time witch to where she was forced to attack him. There was not any type of friendship or connection between them to instigate such an act. They had allied themselves for the time being. They could turn against each other at any given moment if it were to their own benefit in this war between the gods.

It shocked her that he would attempt something so vile and expect to get away with it. She knew he probably wasn't above such acts. Things the master of hell wanted, he had no qualms in simply taking. In fact, that is what he is known for, but to try this on her was the work of a fool. She was Ultimecia! The feared sorceress of time from her own home world, not some weak dame easily taken advantage of.

After she attacked and threw the despot off with a mid-level ice spell. He snapped out of whatever trance he was bound in and stood staring at her with a disoriented and calculating expression completely oblivious to what happened just seconds before. He could not even remember why or how he had come to be in her domain, or why the femme fatale was hell bent on killing him. It was then the sorceress concluded he had been sleepwalking.

Ultimecia watched silently and with interest as he pulled off his gilded armor and removed the rest of his clothes without ever opening his eyes. His balance would sway every now and then as he moved, causing the time witch to wonder if he would ever just fall to the floor and continue sleeping motionlessly.

Soundlessly and with little effort he found her and descended to her waiting body. She allowed her fingers to skim his muscles and entangle in his hair.

She had long since discovered the Emperor's weak points, and had formulated various methods into coaxing him into subconsciously giving her what she desired. The sorceress silenced her thoughts when his violet lips touched her opaque skin.

The first few times after the first encounter, she forcefully woke the despot and sent him back to Pandemonium. He would demand an explanation for what had just occurred and why he repeatedly found himself in her domain, but she would supply him with nothing but feigned ignorance.

"_You came here, Emperor. Did you forget why?" _Ultimecia would often say successfully angering the tyrant who would eventually leave quite annoyed with the time witch.

It was only until a few nights ago, she decided to leave him be and observe what he would do if undisturbed. She expected he would eventually wake on his own. This never occurred and she now engaged in acts with the emperor of Palamecia that could permanently damage her reputation as the only female warrior of discord.

By now, the instances were many and almost every night. The sorceress was actually quite surprised no one had noticed by now. If they had, she would certainly be seen as the once proud and terrifying sorceress of time reduced to a pathetic, needy whore. Kefka would have a field day if he were to ever know.

She pressed her garnet lips against his collarbone and encircled her arms around his pale shoulders. She would be sure to leave a mark on him. The thought of him awaking the next morning with countless "mystery bruises" entertained her to no end.

He slowly slipped inside her empty core forcing the time witch to bite down on her lip to stifle any sudden outcry. Even while he slept, he drove her crazy, but in a much different way than when he would annoy her with his arrogant personality.

She could not allow herself to make too much noise or carelessly touch him. It would not bode well for her if he woke in the midst of this. She would attain what she desired and be fully clothed again before his eyes opened.

Her tattooed legs squeezed around his slender hips pulling him in further while being careful not to be too harsh or hasty with her actions. The time witch would not have him wake…not yet.

He nearly woke once when she became too noisy and animalistic in her desires. The autocrat was so dazed and disoriented, though, that it provided her with just enough time to cast a sleep spell over him and teleport him back to his lair.

A soft whimper escaped her throat as her carefully executed touches goaded his body into naturally giving her own what it craved.

As pleasure built in her body, she couldn't keep the thought that she was taking advantage of the Emperor from crossing her mind. Was she? Was the almighty sorceress using his "problem" as a means for her own base desires?

A smile graced her prominent features in knowing she had something over the arrogant Emperor that he would never know of. She could use him over and over again and after, he would awake back in Pandemonium never knowing of what took place the night before.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and surpressed a cry of ecstasy to a soft hum when she reached her final release successfully triggering his own. She breathed heavily and contently under the collapsed form of the Palamecian king. Her body still shuttering with the aftermath of her releases.

A low, groggy moan suddenly came from the man on top of her.

Ultimecia became petrified at the sound, currently confused and disoriented, cutting through the blissful silence like a knife. Her yellow eyes stared up at the despot who gazed obscurely back. He still seemed to be in a dream-like state after having awoke from, apparently, a very deep sleep. She couldn't allow him to get anymore alert.

She had no time to utter a spell, and the Emperor would regain more of his consciousness the longer she stalled. The time witch panicked and grabbed the closest object next to her on the nightstand and busted him in the head with it. After the deafening sound of shattering glass, the despot fell back silently onto her body.

She slipped out from under him and stood hastily donning a loose, ebony robe. Her eyes examined the once again unconscious Emperor with the remains of an expensive vase shattered around his head. Dawn was approaching so she had to work quickly to magic his clothes back on and teleport him to Pandemonium.

…

It was more than two hours after daybreak, and Garland had summoned the warriors of Chaos to a meeting. As diverse and uncooperative as they all were, each of them showed. Well…all but one.

"Where is the Emperor?" Garland demanded as the whole of the group remained quiet in exception to the obscene snickering of Kefka as he carried on a conversation with one of the Cloud of Darkness' snake-like tentacles.

As if on cue, the Emperor entered the old Chaos shrine looking quite agitated and exhausted.

"Rough night, your majesty?" Jecht questioned jokingly as the despot moved sluggishly to stand beside him simultaneously rubbing his temples.

"Silence," the Emperor hissed in reply.

Normally, he was quick to engage in a battle of words, but today not even he was in the mood for it. Everyone, including the harlequin, stared at him. It wasn't uncommon for the man to be slightly late, but this was unheard of.

"Now that we have all gathered. Let us commence…," Garland spoke beginning the meeting.

As Garland drawled on, Ultimecia stole a glance at the Emperor. A proud expression took her face as she remembered the previous night.

"_He will never know…and I will keep using him until I am satisfied…"_

Ultimecia schooled her expression when he glanced back at her. The proud witch suddenly found herself frowning when his lips stretched into a smirk, as his long fingernails raised up to touch the spot on his head where she slammed the vase into. His attention was soon drawn back to Garland, who demanded he explain the new strategy to foil Cosmos and her warriors.

The sorceress stared dumbfounded at the Emperor who no longer spared any attention for her, as he busily told the other Chaos minions their place on his chessboard against the warriors of harmony.

"_Does he know?" _the witch thought anxiously watching the Emperor begin to argue with Kuja.

…

Ultimecia waited in her castle that night pacing the floors of her room nervously. It was already three in the morning and the Emperor was yet to show.

She finally collapsed onto her bed. The sorceress wondered if he figured it out and decided to do something about his nightly habit. Her door suddenly creaking open caused her to sit upright in her bed. She had not even sensed the despot approaching. Was she really so disturbed she couldn't even do that?

"Emperor-" she began before quickly silencing herself when she realized his eyes were, once again, closed.

She watched him wonder unconsciously into her room just like the previous nights. She smiled evilly watching the sleepwalking emperor disrobe.

"_Hmph…so he still has yet to find a cure for this," _Ultimecia thought pompously taking the opportunity to remove her robe and lay back expectantly against her mound of pillows.

Like a dog obeying its master, the Emperor crawled up on her body and nuzzled against her soft flesh.

Ultimecia frowned when she felt and saw something different in his movements. Instead of the uncoordinated sleep induced fumbling that waited for her guidance; she felt a more precise dominating touch that completely ignored her ghostly encouragements. Even his approach towards her had been disturbingly balanced and coordinated.

She gasped when he pushed himself harshly between her legs, and the soft kiss on her neck morphed into a ferocious bite. She attempted to pull him off only to find her wrists captured and pinned above her head. Her struggling died down and he finally relinquished her throat.

The time witch was soon met with celestial, violet irises. Her gold eyes flickered down to the smudge of crimson on his smirk and back to his eyes.

"Was it good? All those times you used me…"

Ultimecia managed to control her shock at him already knowing so much. She smirked back at him and tensed her body.

"I've had better…," Ultimecia growled annoyed as she attempted to free herself once more.

The tyrant laughed condescendingly as he watched the witch struggle. The witch glared at him feeling rage boil within her, as he held her wrists down with one hand and aggressively groped her chest with the other.

Underneath the resentment at feeling helpless, the time witch knew she deserved this for the countless times she had taken advantage of him, but she had no plans to allow him to dominate her. She had never been a submissive partner for anyone, and she wasn't going to become one for the likes of him.

Surprising the Emperor, she ripped her wrists from his grasp and flipped him on his back. The sorceress situated herself on his hips. He smirked amusedly feeling her slender hands hold down his forearms as she leaned down to capture his lips. She was stronger than she appeared, but that was to be expected of the time sorceress.

He stayed with her until the first light of morning, and then the Emperor was gone. Afterwards, they resumed their business-like behavior when assisting each other or scheming against harmony.

He never did he return to her chambers at night. The time witch concluded he must have found a remedy for his sleepwalking.

Ultimecia stood in the Chaos Shrine with a few of the other warriors of discord. She glanced once more at the Emperor busy in another quarrel with Kuja bickering over his role of unimportance.

Never would she say it, but she missed the way he held her. The time witch moved her eyes away to continue her conversation with the Cloud of Darkness.

The Emperor turned from the silver-haired drama queen and once again stole another look at the crimson sorceress talking with the wraith. Never would he admit that he missed waking up tired.

_**End…**_


End file.
